Charm Bracelet
by Xo DaNiElLe 03 oX
Summary: Lily seems to be on a wild goose chase trying to find out who sent her this charm bracelet. But to figure it out, she has to follow the hints hidden within the bracelet. But there seems to be no right answer...until she looks over the clues one last tim
1. The Beginning

Charm bracelet

Chapter One

"Lily! Wake up!"

"Hmm?" Lily replied groggily. It was way to early for her. She rolled over hoping to get back to sleep, but only ended up in rolling over into sunlight.

"Come on! Its Christmas!" her best friend Evelyn complained. As her short blonde hair fell into her eyes, she was hastily unwrapping her gifts, throwing the wrapping everywhere but in the bag that was sitting on the floor.

"Uhhhhh!" Lily moaned as she got out of bed. She walked over to her mirror, so that she could pull her auburn hair into a ponytail. She had always been the clean freak of the two, and hated letting people see her a mess.

"Wow!" Evelyn said as she opened the last gift to find a ring, with an opal flower.

"Who's that from?" Lily asked as she began to open her gifts.

"No name. I bet its from Sirius, he's been dropping hints that he likes me all year," Evelyn went on. She had had a crush on Sirius since about fourth year and had this whole thing worked out that this year, their last year at hog warts, her and Sirius would finally get together. But the truth was that Sirius didn't like her, infact he had is eye on a very stuck up Ravenclaw, Dana.

"Oh great, yet another diary," Lily said changing the subject. Every year _someone _got her a diary, and every year she would write in it.

"Can I have it?" Evelyn asked. She was sitting on her bed watching Lily now.

"Knock yourself out," Lily replied and then threw the book at her friend.

"Wow, Lily you're up," a voice from the doorway said. It was Shanna, another seventh year. She had long brownish red hair, and mysterious violet eyes. She said that they were from an experiment that her parents did when she was younger that went really wrong. No one really believed her

"Yea," Lily replied bluntly. She didn't like Shanna much.

"Wow, who is _that _from?" Shanna said picking up a small velvet blue box.

" I don't know. Let me see," Lily said and snatched the box from Shanna.

Lily opened the small box and found a small charm bracelet.

"Wow," was all that she could say.

"Awwww! Lily has a secret admirer. I say we make a list of all the boys in our year, and then figure it out from there!" Evelyn rambled on.

Meanwhile, Lily was inspecting the bracelet, and noticed a note in the box.

My dearest flower,

I have watched afar for way to long. But I still don't want to tell you exactly who I am. But if you can figure it out from the clues I give you, I will openly tell you exactly how much you mean to me. Each charm will give you a clue to find where the next hint will be. Hope you take the time to do this.

Love,

Your Secret Admirer

Meanwhile Evelyn and Shanna were busy making a list of all the boys.

Lily let her friends read the note, and then waited for a reply.

"So, what do you think?" she asked.

"Go for it, the worst that can happen is he turn out to be someone horrible," Evelyn said.

"Okay, so the first charm, an owl. What could that mean?" Lily said examining the bracelet.

"Maybe the clue is in the owlery?" Shanna said.

"Okay, so off we go!" Evelyn said. And with that, they started there expedition to find out who _secret admirer _was.

&-&-&-&-&-

A/n: heyyy! Okay so let me kno wat u think .. This was just a random thought and if anyone has any other ideas for clues pleze let me kno ..thanks!

Molly


	2. Charm One: The Owl

**Pandas rule the world- you will find out who sent Evelyn the ring later in the story…:wink wink:**

**Caitiethelioness-sorry about the punctuation and stuff… I was never really good with that stuff lol but I will try harder to keep up on it. I love your idea…and if u have anymore I would love to hear them!**

**NoProblem-thanks…I'm gad u liked it!**

**Lilypad-7879-I'm glad u like my stories…. I love yours lol it's a shame your not really writing anymore./…but if u change your mind… I would love to help you out some!**

And now…. **ON WITH THE STORY! **

**Charm Bracelet**

**Chapter Two**

As the three girls left for the owlery, they ran into three people that for the most part they would have rather avoided.

"Hey, Evans. Will you go out with me?" Was James' first attempt of the day.

"No Potter," Lily replied actually quite calm.

"Hey…where'd ya get the bracelet?" Sirius said taking Lily's arm and inspecting her new gift.

"None of you business," Lily said while snatching her arm away at the same time.

"Actually it is. You see, if a lady such as yourself has been taken off the single list…well then I must inform the rest of the school's male population," Sirius said sounding very educated and intelligent.

Lily just shot him a death glare and continued to walk.

"Hey Shanna where you going?"

Shanna turned around and saw her friend Meredith standing there waiting for her.

"Well see you later guys. Me and Meredith have to go," Shanna said and left.

"'Kay. Bye!" Evelyn said and her and Lily continued to their destination.

"Thank god!" Lily said once they were out of earshot.

"Yea, she can really get annoying." Evelyn added.

"Okay, so did you make that list of all of the guys in our year?" Lily asked as they turned a corner into an empty hallway.

"Yea, here," Evelyn said and handed her a piece of parchment.

_Nicke Bark_

_Christian Barron_

_Sirius Black_

_Jim Calhoun_

_Brian Clear_

_Johnny Grey_

_Shane Jones_

_Kevin Jones_

_Ricky Kurt_

_Remus Lupin_

_Mark Macmillion_

_Peter Pettigrew_

_James Potter_

_Mark Runstrom_

_Severus Snape_

_Dan Toohey_

_Joe Wallas_

_Mike Wisk_

"Wow. That's not much of a choice…" Lily said.

"Yea. We can cross Sirius off the list," Evelyn said immediately.

"Well, you never know," Lily said as they turned yet another corner. Evelyn just looked at Lily weird and then pushed the thought out of her head.

When they finally got to the owlery, (James had followed them halfway there demanding to know where they were going and why) Lily stopped, as she tried to figure out what she could be looking for.

"Look for any papers, or anything," Evelyn said as she pet her own owl, Liz.

"The owl on my bracelet has strange blue eyes," Lily said more to herself. She began to look at all the owls, and one really stood out. A barn owl with icy blue eyes.

Lily walked over to it, trying not to scare it away, and was about to grab it, when it flew out the window and out of sight.

"Argh!" Lily yelled in frustration, "come on Eve, it's not here."

&--&--&

Later that night, back in the dorm, everyone was asleep but Eve. She sat there thinking about Sirius. And how much she couldn't help but love him. She knew deep down that he didn't love her, but she still always tried to convince herself and others that he loved her.

And then her ring. She really had no clue who would give her something so nice, even if it wasn't real, she really didn't know.

**Tap-tap-tap**

"What the heck?" Eve said as she got up out of bed to open the window. In flew a barn owl… with _icy blue eyes._

"Hey you. Why did you fly away from us?" Eve said as she took the paper off the owl's leg.

"I guess I'll leave this for Lily."

She put the parchment onto her beside table and tried once again to fall asleep.

&--&--&

The next morning, Lily didn't wake up until late. So Eve made her way down to breakfast alone. She took a seat next to Shanna, since Lily was pretty much her only friend.

"Hey Shanna. Hey Meredith," Eve said as she began to fill her plate with food.

"Hey, how did the clue hunt go?" Shanna asked.

"What clue hunt? Am I missing something? I obviously am. Fine if you don't want to tell me fine," Meredith blabbed on as Eve explained what happened to Shanna.

In the middlle of their conversation, mail came, and one particular delivery caught Eve's eye. A barn owl with _icy blue eyes._ And it was sitting by its owner…Sirius?

&--&--&

A/n: wat do u think? wow i use the saying _icy blue eyes _al ot haha...Weird twist? Lol oh and if anyone has ANY ideas for wat the clues could be…like wat the owl delivered that nite…or anything like that…or for any charms…let me kno!

molly


	3. Charm Two: The Pear

Okay…sorry it took so long to update...but I got a bit sidetracked lol but now I'm back….and realy in need of ideas for charms…please tell me any ideas…IM me if u want on OxDee3xO but please I really need ideas lol

**Zepplin Girl**- _icy blue eyes _hmm…I just did that because… as it was…it was a clue…as to which owl to check…and I just thought it was a funny saying…because I seemed to use it a lot lol

**Tiggergirl12**- glad u liked it!

**Pandas rule the world**- hhmmmmm…confusion makes it more fun…

**Aevum-** yea… I kno its obvious…but I thought it would be good to make confusion and point things in different directions…..

And now….ON TO THE STORY!

**Charm Bracelet**

**Chapter Three**

Before they knew it, Lily and Eve were back to waking up early to make it to class. It was snowing extremely bad, and as Lily pointed out, had she been at her muggle school, she would have had a snow day. But as it was, they still had school and had to deal with it.

Kevin, a very close friend of Lily and Eve, was waiting for the two girls, to walk them down to breakfast. Kevin was very tall, and not very popular. He didn't have many guy friends, which is why he stuck with the two girls. Although he hated listening to girl talk, he was very close with the girls, and put up with a lot from them.

So he sat on the couch waiting for the girls to descend to the common room. But as always they were late, seeing as it took extra long to get Lily up.

Upstairs, Lily pulled her hair into a braid, and went into hr jewelry box looking for her bracelet. She easily found it exactly where she left it, and fastened it on her left wrist.

She decided that , that day after classes, she would take a look at the next clue, a pear.

&-&-&-&

"Ms. Evans, will you kindly pay attention," McGonnagal's voice boomed. Lily had been staring off into space as she was supposed to be turning her cup into a ferret. She seemed to be having quite some problems, as her ferret could still hold water in its back.

"Sorry, Professor. I seem a bit distracted today," Lily replied and once more attempted to transfigure her cup.

"Evans, need some help?"

Lily turned to see none other than James, once again where he wasn't wanted.

"Not from you," she replied through gritted teeth, and continued trying.

"Actually, that is a good idea," McGonnagal added, as she had been eavesdropping, "James, you are to help Miss Evans."

"Oh god," Lily mumbled and continued to ignore James.

&-&-&-&

All day all she could think about was the clue, and what it would possibly mean.

"Maybe you should stay away from fruit…?" was Shanna's only suggestion.

"Maybe it means you will find your clue at dinner in the fruit bowl," was Meredith's idea. She was much happier now that she was filled in.

"I doubt it," Lily replied and continued to examine her bracelet. She was beginning to be quite fond of it. She hardly noticed her new companion, who took a seat to her left.

"Heya Lily Flower," Sirius said in his seductive voice.

"What Pot-- oh, it's you. Even better," Lily replied and continued to stare at her wrist.

"Hmm, what's that you got there?" Sirius asked also looking at the bracelet.

"What's it look like?" Lily replied giving him one of her infamous death glares.

"Hmm, you know, I really have no idea," Sirius replied with his trade-mark grin.

"It's a bracelet you numbskull," Meredith answered for Lily.

"Hmm," he said for the third time that evening, "a pear, that looks like the pear that you tickle to get into the kitchen." He said this with an evil look that no one else saw. For he knew very well what that pear was.

"Yea, that makes sense," Lily mumbled to herself.

Then Sirius got up, and walked towards his fellow Marauders, as if his job was done.

"What the heck was that all about?" Shanna asked.

"I dunno," Eve answered still looking dreamily over at Sirius.

"That's it!" Lily said in triumph and took off out of the portrait hole.

"What's up with her?" Shanna asked staring after Lily.

"Who knows," Eve responded.

&-&-&-&

"Now where the heck is Potter always saying the kitchens are?" Lily complained.

"That way."

"Thanks," Lily started, and then turned around to see who it was, "oh, its you is it."

"Yup, James Potter, the one and only," Potter said with a grin, "now, I believe you were thanking me for something…?"

"Get lost."

"Hmm, I thought you already did that job," James replied.

"Just go away."

"But I thought you were looking for the kitchen, and you know, I would love to help you."

"Uhhhg, fine, but that's it, then you can leave me alone," Lily said and began to follow the boy that she so hated.

&-&-&-&

"So why are you going to the kitchens for anyway?" JAmes asked as they got to the portirat of the pear that Sirius had mentined. James tickled it and watched as it open, just as the fat lady did for Gryffindor Tower.

"Hmm, uhh, err, I'd actually rather not say," Lily said and begin to fiddle with her bracelet.

"It was something to do with that bracelet doesn't it?"

"I guess you could say that," she said and took a seat at the table.

"Can KiKi help you miss?" a little elf with bright blue eyes said, and then upon recognizing who she was, just smiled and walked back to a different part of the kitchen.

"What was that about?" James asked.

"I really don't know."

They sat there, James asked another elf named "LaLa" to get him some snack foods, while Lily waited for KiKi to come back.

"I have a game for you, for every five pieces of candy I eat, you have to honestly answer a question for me," James said through a mouth full of food.

"Hmm, no."

"Hmm, how about both ways, for every 5 pieces YOU eat, I have to answer a question, too," James pleaded.

"Hmm, I guess," Lily replied honestly being in no mood to play a stupid game. So James stuffed five pieces of candy into his mouth and began to think up a question.

"Why do you hate me so?" he finally decided on.

"Hmm, why do you think?" Lily responded very sarcastically.

"Because your scared. You're scared that you might jut like me as much as I like you," James said with the most serious and solemn face that Lily had ever seen.

"I'm leaving," Lily said and got up and began to leave, and then realized that she hadn't gotten her clue yet.

"KiKi! Can I please have the clue so I can leave?"

And with that, Kiki came up, gave Lily a rolled up piece of parchment, and wandered away again. Lily then immediately left, leaving James sitting there all alone.

&-&-&-&

Flying is the best feeling in the world,

Even if I am afraid of heights.

That is what the clue said, Lily didn't think it was much help, but maybe there was more to it than she knew.

&-&-&-&

Hello….sorry it took so long to update…I am still in desperate need of ideas..soo PLEASE help! Thankss!1

danielle


End file.
